At The College
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Britt is back once again. In this one the penguins are helping the turtles to at least try to get Karai on the side of good again. If not get a tracker on her, for some reason Shedder has been attacking a school in Fairmont West Virginia. They know exactly who should go to see what is going on, Britt. As she is at the college age anyways. She can blend in. Enjoy :)
Britt wasn't sure about this mission, but she'll do it anyways. She has her PDA on her and her backpack which the boys both penguin and turtle tease on calling it the "Backpack of doom" even her sister Fae teases her on it. Which is just fine with her, she laughs and agrees with it every which way. Half of the time she doesn't know what's in the backpack except for her laptop, chargers, and bow and arrows. She has her pokemon belt on her waist as always and her pouch for her kani. She applied to Fairmont State University and gets her a room. She sighs wondering how she's going to keep her secret mission a secret and keep her roommate safe. Her mission was to help the turtles get Karia back home safe and sound. Kowalski and Donnie would be keeping track of her movements and if Britt could get a tracker on Karai then they could track her too. There was a bug implanted into Karai's ear and they couldn't get her last time. She was said to head to Fairmont and made a mess of the campus several times. They don't know what Shedder was looking for but they had to keep her from getting it. If they could rescue her this time, it would be a bonus. She gets there with a number of stuff her roommate was there with her mother.

"Uh..hi" I say, going back to my shell quickly

"Hi I'm Lexie. This is my mom. My brother is helping get the rest of my stuff." says Lexie

"I'm Britt. It's just me, my older brothers had to go." I say

The eight of them on the other end of the earpiece grinned and blushed rubbing the back of their heads. They didn't know that Britt thought of them as brothers, but they did like it and found it sweet.

"So it's just you?" Asks Lexi

"Yeah. " I say, glad I'm wearing a coat to hide all of my battle scars.

"Aren't you hot in that coat?" Asks Lexi's mom

"A bit, but I'll be fine. Thank you though." I say

"Are you sure?" Asks Lexi

"Yes." I say

"Okay. Oh hey. I need to help my brother pack and I won't be here on the weekends. But we should have lunch sometime." Says Lexi

"Okay. No problem. It was nice meeting you both" I say

They smile and leave, I relax a bit and take off my coat and get my side ready, I put my tv in a good spot and everything else. I brought my tv and a number of my clothes from my house.

"Why is your coat on? Isn't it like 80, over there?" Asks Leo

"My scars on my body hasn't healed yet," And I can't say "Oh, I battle with turtles and penguins against a dog thing and sometimes a puffin or a dolphin. Then I end up getting wounded."

"Good point" says The boys

"Did you mean what you said? Were like brothers to you?" Asks Private

"Yeah, of course I did." I say, smiling

"Aw!" They all say

"What about me?" Asks Master Splinter, more curious than anything

"You're like a father to me." I say, turning red

"I see."says Master Splinter, smiling

"Sigh. Uh. yeah. So I better go to the whole Welcome Weekend thing. But if there isn't enough food I'm going to mcdonald's!" I say

"Fair enough" they say

"Just stay close to Fairmont, Lady Archer" says Skipper

"Got it" I say

They watched out for Kirai, making sure any movements of her were found, while I go to all the meetings for Welcome Weekend. So far so good there was no action from Karai or the foot clan at all. The camera's were really easy for Donnie to hack into, which is both good and bad for everyone. It was about a couple months before the foot clan alone attacked me, I was asleep in my room when someone broke into through my room. It was Razhor, he opened the window quietly but I woke up sensing his aura. I get out my kani and there was a battle there and he broke a shower rack.

"Hey! That's not mine! I hope you're up to pay for that!" I say

"Uh...No big deal, I'll replace it. Take this outside before my bill gets higher?" asks Razhor

"Duh." I say

My roommate wakes up and sees Razhor, I have to cover her mouth and get her to blink. I explain that everything is okay, and he won't hurt her. She nods and backs up in the corner after I let her go, Razhor takes that opportunity to grab me by the back of the throat and the battle continues outside.

"What do you want here?! How did you know I was here?!" I ask

"That scar on your arm I gave you last time sticks out on your arm like a sore thumb." Says Rahzor

I cover that exact scar on my arm and the battle continues. I know he has no attention to answer my first question. Guards hear the battle going on and head our way.

"I'll be back in the morning to replace the rack, I am not going to jail right now. Until next time Skipper's archer."says Razhor

I don't have time to question that at all, I use my kani's as a way to help me climb up, I scale my way into the window and close it quickly. I will definitely need a shower in the morning.

"What the hell was that about?!" Asks Lexi

"I don't know. I'm the target though that much is obvious, but there has to be something else about that. You can't tell anyone about this." I say

"No problem. No one would believe a dog thing just broke into my window anyways!" Says Lexi

"That's true. Sigh. It's midnight, and that fight really took it out of me. Goodnight." I say

I go to bed feeling really tired not wanting to argue with her about this at all. The next morning Razhor does replace the shower hanger thing in my room and goes on with his mission, not that I let him at all. Though he loses me in one of the buildings I stop running after him and listen for screams, but there isn't any.

"Guys? A little help here." I say

"He's heading down maine street, he'll be gone by the time you get there."says Donnie

"You have class in ten. Stand down until he makes another appearance."says Skipper

"Sigh. Aye, Skipper" I say

I go to my class and go on with my day waiting for him to come after me, and look for what Karai would be interested in. It's a long time but while on the track, Karai attacks me for the first time ever crashing me into the windows above from the pool. We fight and she gets me into the pool, landing near the edge, it looks like I drowned in the water. I did manage to get a tracker on the back of her neck, just in case I can't get her this time.

"Hmph. For a witch you're not as strong as my father says you are." Says Karai

She smirks to herself when water splashes on to her, she looks up and sees me in the middle of a water twister. I learned some waterbending from Katara, a long time ago.

"Waters my element, bitch!" I say.

Usually I wouldn't call someone who's suppose to be my ally this, but I am too mad to care right now. Though that gets her and the boys attention, the pool was closed so no one was going to see us right now.

"Woah!" says the turtles and penguins

"How?! You drowned! I saw you!" Says Katara

"I faked it to get your guard down." I say

I come down landing in front of her making water whips out of the tornado. Karai didn't think much of the water but soon found out as our battle continued on that this water isn't ordinary. Well, it is but it's been hurting her and keeping her from getting near me. I know all her skills and know that close up combat isn't the best. As soon as I see that she's getting tired, I put the water back into the pool. I go to get my kani but as soon as I turn back around she's gone.

"Great! She turned into a snake and left. I won't be able to catch her without taking water out of my shoes first! I also have to make sure my pokemon's alright. The chemicals in the pool isn't good for them." I say

"You got the tracker on her. That's all we need. We'll come get you tomorrow morning, if she makes a move stop her." Says Master Splinter

"No problem" I say

"You did good, Britt." Says Mikey

"Hee thanks" I say

I go back to my dorm and get ready for a long nap and text Fae until I do end up falling asleep. Around midnight, Karai pins me to the ground and I kick her off me working my way from her. My roommate gets up from it all and grumbles about this all.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" says Lexie, as she grabs her pillow and goes to try to sleep in a friends room

"Did she have to slam the door? People are sleeping" says Karai

"I know right" I say

We go back to battling this time I fight her face to face. We battle for a good three hours until I get her pinned to the ground and handcuff her.

"Awesome job! We're on your way now" says Skipper

They all get in the shell razor and head for the school, holding on for dear life as it was Mikey's turn to drive. He doesn't care he gets to drive for a few hours, which he loves a lot. I pack up all my stuff and talk to the president and do what I need to do. They get here and I hop in the car and have Karai in there as Splinter was happy to have his daughter back. We all smiled at the happiness, even when Master Splinter did a big risk and hugged her. We get her back to Donnie's lab in the turtles hide out. Leo and Raph hold down Karai as Donnie gets the worm out of her ear, which takes a lot of digging and water. Leo and Raph let her go as she starts to come too, she looks around the room and recognizes all of us.

"W-where am I?"asks Karai

"You're home, my daughter."says Master Splinter, hugging her once more

She jumps but smiles hugging him back.

The End


End file.
